


Covens

by SadyetHappy, Spectral_Aspen



Series: Voltron: Eggverse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Politics, Asexuality, Gen, Made Up Culture, Worldbuilding, ace culture, eggverse, headcanons, lots of headcanons, made up politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadyetHappy/pseuds/SadyetHappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: Welcome to the Eggverse world of Voltron! Feel free to read our into page which is part 1 of the Eggverse series if you want some minor background to all the craziness, and reading part 2 is recommended for this section to make more sense :)This is a series of headcanons all linked together describing the basics of a potential structure/culture for Altea, if Alteans were an asexually reproducing species that laid eggs and cuddled to create babies.Prepare yourself for large paragraphs and run-on sentences if you decide to read this (sorry).





	1. Chapter 1

**Purpose:**

The reason that covens exist is to provide a safe place for Altean carriers to lay their eggs. It is required that Alteans are registered with a coven for their own safety, because while it is rare that laying can go wrong it is still a dangerous possibility. Additionally, covens are responsible for labeling eggs as "good" or "bad", holding the ritual to send off the bad eggs and release their quintessence, registering the eggs and who laid them, and generally keeping track of the health of their members. They're kind of like a medical center, but with an emphasis on the eggs, and certain kind of covens have more duties than others.

 

**The Roles:**

**The Main Role of Emissary Members:** To keep track of recorded good to bad egg ratios as well as personal egg records, and to look after the eggs and carriers

 

 **The Main Role of Carrier Members:** To lay eggs, preferably good.

 

 **The main role of Employees, both emissary and carrier:** To assist members of the coven, to travel to and assess the stability/compatibility of off planet couples (only certain covens are responsible for this), to educate both on and off planet Alteans about Eggubation.

 

It is expected that all carriers join a coven. A coven is a organization that collect the eggs of carriers during the respected equinoxes. However there are Two main types of covens, Infinity and Intermittent.


	2. Infinity Covens

**Infinity Covens:**

The Infinity Covens can be divided into two main types of operation; Education and Political.

**Education Infinity Covens:**

The Education Infinity Covens have the largest amount of Infinity covens with a total of eight on the planet. Each Education Infinity Coven, EIC, is located within a major city. EICs are live-in covens, each coven member is educated on the techniques, diet, exercise, and activities needed to produce high levels quintessence in a low-stress environment, thus creating healthier eggs. EICs tend to have a 75%-85% of their eggs turn out to be “good” eggs. Joining an EIC is a difficult process; a carrier must have a certain level of quintessence output to be considered. Carriers can apply to join EICs during their last year of public schooling, the EIC judges a candidate’s acceptance on their good-to-bad egg ratio from their first egg to the latest one.

They are also responsible for keeping an eye on the covens located on colony worlds and ensuring education standards are maintained throughout the universe. As couples with only one Altean member can, potentially, receive and egg it is very important that all members are aware of the blessing they are receiving as well as the specific details related to Altean Eggs.

As with all couples there is a screening process that must be worked through to allow a couple to receive an egg, and the EICs are responsible for maintaining the integrity and confidentiality of all screening processes. This is done by providing all of the training required for such positions, and by directly overseeing the off-Altea databases that record the information provided by off-Altea covens.

**Political Infinity Covens:**

Political Infinity Covens (PICs) are the smallest of the Infinity covens. PICs have a guarantee that 90%-98% of their eggs will be good eggs. Only daughters of the royal family, high ranking officers, religious figure heads, high/upper class citizens, and any hatchlings of the Binate are permitted entry into a PIC. There are only two PICs on Altea; the Royal Coven and the Peoples’ Political Coven. Both PICs are closed off to the public, and only those with high approval ratings may apply to become a member of the Peoples’ Political Coven as the Royal Coven is by invitation only. The methods and teachings that are known in PICs are considered highly sensitive confidential information.

_The Royal Coven:_

The Royal Coven is one of the smallest covens in all of Altea. The only members are that of the Royal Family, daughters of religious figureheads, and The Binate and their hatchlings (to be elaborated on later). The Royal Coven is a live-in coven, however this rule doesn’t apply for the Queen or the Princesses. Eggs for adoption from the Royal Coven are reserved for high society and Royalty.

_The Peoples’ Political Coven:_

The Peoples’ Political Coven, PPC, includes daughters of scientists, high ranking officers, and members of high class society. Much like the Royal Coven, it is also a live-in coven. Anyone may apply to adopt an egg, however the waiting list is long and there is a low chance of ever getting an egg from them without special connections.


	3. Intermittent Covens

**Intermittent Covens:**

Intermittent Covens are covens that are run by communities or independently. Every town has an intermittent Coven available to its residents. Members of Intermittent covens only go to the coven a week before an equinox and two days after.  During this time they meet other carriers, relax, have fun and lay their egg in the safety of the coven.

**Community Covens:**

Community Covens are a “drop in” coven. If a carrier is in a different community than their usual coven, or if they are not a member of an independant coven, then they can register at a community coven and lay their egg there. Community Covens have emissaries that register carriers and can contact their local covens during the equinox. Community Covens don’t keep track of the ratio of good to bad eggs, as majority of the carriers who lay there belong to other covens, and those covens take and integrate the data from the community coven.

**Independant Covens:**

Independent Covens are covens that work similarly to Community Covens but act like EICs. Independent Covens can be run by any Altean, and they must be accepted and certified by either the Royal Coven or by Peoples’ Political Coven. Independent Covens have members, and the members have the option to live-in the coven or just drop by during the equinox. A week before the equinox when all members are present at the coven the coven leader(s) give a crash course in techniques to help with the flow of quintessence, muscle relaxation and contraction, as well as breathing techniques to any who want to hear them, though it is mandatory for an Altean’s first 4 layings. Likelihood of good eggs varies from independent coven to independent coven. Usually between 23%-57% of all eggs are good.


End file.
